Gruvia Fluff Fest 2015
by Yuuram von Bielefeld-Shibuya
Summary: Simple - it's Gruvia Fluff Fest! A whole week full of sweet Gruvia fluff!
1. Warmth

**Gruvia Fluff Fest is finally here~**

 **Prompt:** Warmth

XXX

She was shivering at his side, the house had gone cold but only she was really affected by it. Typical, he'd decided to stay the week at her place since Natsu decided to try and burn him to death during the night but of course that was only an 'accident'. Of course, he couldn't feel the cold all too well, what with his magic training and everything. He sighed and shrugged off his coat, throwing it round her shoulders and drawing her into a tight embrace upon his lap from where they both sat on the couch. She instinctively flushed bright red, making him chuckle in his throat, before she laid her head down on his heart and let her body relax against his own. His heartbeat was surprisingly steady, but she didn't truly mind. So long as his heart didn't stop beating again she would be okay. He was genuinely surprised at the way she relaxed, being an ice mage he'd expected her to (for once) shove him away to distance herself from the cold. But here she was, settled quite contently on his lap, enduring the cold because he couldn't feel it himself. Guess even the little amount of warmth he managed to give off was enough for her.

XXX

 **I am going to enjoy this~ Oh God, this will be so much better than that Stingue week I did...eh heh...**


	2. Melting The Heart

**Prompt:** Melting the Heart

XXX

"Hey Juvia, do you have any idea what to get Gray for Christmas yet?" Mira asked the water mage.

"No, Juvia cannot think of anything for Gray-sama. Gray-sama said he didn't want anything, but Juvia feels guilty if she doesn't get him anything... It's Jjuvia and Gray-sama's first Christmas together as a couple and Juvia's in such a mess over a present for him!" Juvia wailed quietly to the barmaid.

"Hm...Juvia, how about you melt his heart this Christmas?"

"Huh? Melt Gray-sama's heart? What does Mira-san mean?"

"I mean that every year since I've known him, Gray doesn't ever want anything for Christmas. People still buy him things, and you can tell he's thankful for it, but there's nothing he truly wants. We even asked Lyon last year but even he couldn't figure it out as to what Gray really wants".

"Lyon-sama couldn't find out? But Lyon-sama and Gray-sama are so close now!"

"That's what we thought when he said he didn't know. Gray's always been funny about gifts and things, but I wonder what he's wanted all this time but never got. Apart from his family back, but obviously we can't do that for him, sadly".

"Juvia will...Juvia will take your advice Mira-san".

"Glad I could be of help Juvia!"

* * *

"GRAY-SAMA!"

Gray halted in his walk through the snow and looked over his shoulder as the water mage caught up to him, panting and trying to catch her breath. "Hey Juvia, what's up?"

"Juvia...wanted to...spend time with...Gray-sama..."

 _Why does she have to be adorable as heck, especially around this time of year when it suits her best?_ "Is that so? Well, I'm not up to much".

"Juvia doesn't mind! Juvia just wants Gray-sama to be happy".

"Happy? Juvia, I already am happy".

"But Mira-san said that Gray-sama hasn't wanted anything for Christmas every year. Juvia hoped to change that somehow, but if even Lyon-sama doesn't know what Gray-sama wants then how can Juvia know...?"

"Wait, Lyon? Mira asked Lyon what I wanted?"

Juvia nodded. "Lyon-sama said he didn't know".

"That damn rat, he knew from the moment we got back from Tenrou what I wanted. Heh, in fact he probably said he didn't know because I already have it".

"Huh? Gray-sama already got what he wanted?"

"Yeah". the ice mage smirked widely. "I have you, don't I?" Juvia flushed bright red and Gray chuckled. Juvia had hoped to melt Gray's heart, but he always ended up melting hers beforehand.

XXX

 **These two are one of the most adorable relationships I have ever come across. Don't lie to me, they're cute together! Also yes, lyon does happen to get cameo appearances or mentions because he's awesome and part of my OTP...? x3**


	3. Frosch

**Prompt:** Frosch

XXX

He had to admit the little Sabertooth Frog-Exceed was cute. Or perhaps Juvia's ability to see natural cuteness and become attached was rubbing off on him.

XXX

 **You're about to get spammed with updates for this since today is the last day and I'm so lazy at writing week long things, ugh, I don't know why I do it sometimes xD Oh, and they might be pretty short cause either I really can't think or I'm desperate to get onto my Black Butler AU :D**


	4. Kissing in the Rain

**Prompt:** Kissing in the Rain

XXX

"Go through it again for me, just one more time".

"Gray-sama, it's simple. Juvia's rain is different from natural rain because Juvia's rain is colder and reflects her emotions based around temperature".

"...Okay...?"

"Does Gray-sama still not get it?"

"Not really. It's really complicated Juvia, I swear! Or maybe it's just me, who knows".

"Gray-sama needs to try harder. So pay attention to Juvia".

"Oh, I do that already".

"G-Gray-sama, now is not the time!"

"Hehe, couldn't resist. You're adorable when you get flustered, I never noticed before".

"Gray-sama..."

"Okay, I'll pay attention and be good for you. But one thing first".

"What?"

"...You gotta give us a kiss so I can concentrate better".

XXX

 **This is by far my favourite prompt :D**


	5. Milk and Cookies

**Prompt:** Milk and Cookies

XXX

"Why do I have to be dressed like a reindeer?"

"Because it's Christmas and Gray-sama looks cute in it!"

"...I'm not cute. I wouldn't be caught dead in this".

"Gray-sama chose it out of the hat in the guild pick, Gray-sama doesn't have a choice".

"And you did by the looks of it".

"Gray-sama should be happy he got Juvia as a partner instead of someone like Natsu-san".

"Yeah, I guess it's better than being with him. Who'd he get partnered with?"

"Lucy-san".

"Figures". Then he remembered. "Hey Juvia?"

"Mhm?"

"Since I must be the only reindeer that hates carrots, are you gonna share milk and cookies with me by the fire later?" He grinned. Teasing Juvia was way too much fun for him at this time of year.

XXX

 **Now I've gone and done it. I'm now a sucker for Gray teasing Juvia :D**


	6. Daydream

**Prompt:** Daydream

XXX

She could daydream about him kissing her under the mistletoe tonight all she wanted, but there was no way in hell he'd be doing it publically.

XXX

 **Well that kinda sucked -_-**


	7. Comfort

**Prompt:** Comfort

XXX

"Gray-sama really shouldn't fight with Lyon-sama". Juvia sighed as she helped patch up his cuts and bruises.

"It's not my fault he's such a pain in the ass. C'mon, you yourself know how he likes to stroke his own ego".

"Gray-sama is like Lyon-sama's little brother..."

"And brothers fight, it's a common thing unless you get lucky".

"Can Gray-sama promise Juvia something?"

"Depends, does it have something to do with him?"

"Yes... Juvia wants Gray-sama to not fight with him anymore. Or, at least try not to. Please? For Juvia?"

He folded his arms over his chest and grumbled under his breath before sighing. "Fine. But I'm doing it for you, not anyone else".

XXX

 **Is Gray turning OOC? He kinda is to me...**


	8. Pillows

**Prompt:** Pillows

XXX

Juvia giggled from her space beside Gray. She was listening to him mumble things into his pillow as he slept, or dreamed, who knew. He talked about her, Natsu, Lyon and many other people. And then he mentioned people she didn't know and guessed they were from his past - Nano, Pause, Doronbo, Mary. He hoped to see them again someday. It made her frown a bit. But then he mumbled something about Natsu and Lyon going on a date with one another that had her covering her mouth and trying desperately not to wake him by laughing.

XXX

 **What the actual fuck was that last part about, I do not know...**

 **Note: Nano, Pause (Pausaay), Doronbo and Mary all come from Ice Trail, go read it if you haven't already!**


	9. Flower Crowns

**Prompt:** Flower Crowns

XXX

Gray had no idea how he let her talk him into it. Sitting in her room watching her make flower crowns for the both of them. In winter of all seasons. Honestly, he didn't know how he even ended up in these situations sometimes. Juvia sat up with a perfectly made blue and white rose flower crown in her hands and gently placed it on his head. He grumbled a little but couldn't help sharing her smile as she admired his new look and went back to making her own. Okay, so it was weird but it was interesting at least.

XXX

 **When I saw this prompt I just laughed cause I was like trying to base all these in the winter time and then I was like "she's not making him a flower crown out of mistletoe" xD**


End file.
